


Sign Me Up

by nanaisms (sanhascroissant)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Confident Na Jaemin, First Dates, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is a Panicked Gay, Popular Mark Lee, Popular Na Jaemin, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, me forcing markminhyuck on multiple dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanhascroissant/pseuds/nanaisms
Summary: “Okay, so where do I sign to date both of you?”Jaemin and Mark looked up from their lunches at the exact same time, twin expressions of surprise on their faces.“Are you serious?” Mark breathed, eyes wide.Donghyuck raised an eyebrow. “Did I stutter?”
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Comments: 20
Kudos: 245
Collections: DreamXmas 2019





	Sign Me Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [h_seul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_seul/gifts).



> Hello!
> 
> Here's my little fic!! I hope it lived up to your prompt, sunni, and im very glad to get the opportunity to pinch hit for you! 
> 
> -robin <3

When Na Jaemin and Mark Lee walked into the diner where he worked part time, Donghyuck told himself he didn’t care. They took a seat by the window—unfortunately right in Donghyuck’s section—so he had no choice but to walk up to their table, notepad in hand and ask, “May I take your order?”

It’s not like he had anything against the infamous couple. Both were generally kind and intelligent, and there was no denying that they were easy on the eyes. But the two of them attracted way too much attention, being the school’s token power couple.

“Wow, I haven’t seen you around before,” Jaemin said suddenly, leaning forward on his elbow. His gaze fixed itself on Donghyuck, his free hand over Mark’s on the table. Donghyuck tried to ignore the blatant flirting, reminding himself that one, Mark and Jaemin were literally on a date right now, and two, he and Jaemin have had Chemistry together since the beginning of the year. 

“Uh huh,” Donghyuck said, gaze darting over to Mark. But somehow he looked totally calm, smiling serenely out the window as his boyfriend flirted with another guy right in front of him. “What can I get for you?”

Eventually they ordered sandwiches and a large milkshake. “As sweet as you, if possible,” Jaemin called after him, flirting outrageously and winking at Donghyuck as he left. 

Jeno, his best-friend-turned-coworker, looked up from the cash register. “What?” he said, frowning as Donghyuck approached. “You look upset.”

“Na Jaemin,” Donghyuck said grumpily, joining him behind the counter and passing their order through the window to the kitchen. “He was flirting with me. And Mark Lee was _letting him.”_

“Jaemin’s just like that,” Jeno said, rolling his eyes, and oh, Donghyuck had forgotten Jeno was Jaemin’s neighbor. “Don’t worry about it. It’s probably not that deep, and Mark’s cool with it, he _knows_ that Jaemin’s like that.”

Despite Jeno’s words, Donghyuck couldn’t help but think about it, just a little. Both Jaemin and Mark were hotter than he would ever admit aloud, but he didn’t want to get involved with Na Jaemin and Mark Lee—after all, they were in a committed relationship with each other. That would be setting himself up for heartbreak, and Donghyuck’s not that stupid. Secondly, Donghyuck was the guy who sat quietly at the back of the class and went completely unnoticed, and he liked it that way. No point in letting them mess it all up for him.

So with that, he cast Jaemin and Mark and their stupidly attractive faces out of his mind and focused on wiping down the counters instead. 

♡

Na Jaemin never claimed to be observant. But in this one instance he could admit that maybe he had crossed the line from _“not observant”_ into _“just plain blind.”_

Because right there, sitting at the back of the classroom, was the adorable waiter from Saturday, the same boy who had made Mark so nervous that Jaemin had to order for the both of them. 

That’s right. The same boy who made him want to sigh dreamily and lean his head on his hands to just gaze upon his beauty all day, was in Jaemin’s chemistry class. No wonder he had laughed in Jaemin’s face when he’d said he hadn’t seen him around before. 

Humiliated, Jaemin slipped his phone from his pocket.

**Jaeminnie (─‿‿─)♡  
** _Babe you wont believe this (╥﹏╥)_

**Markie (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡**

_haha what??_

**Jaeminnie (─‿‿─)♡**

_WAITER BOY IS IN CHEM WITH ME 。゜゜(´Ｏ`) ゜゜。_

**Markie (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡**

_Oh my god… he goes to our school???_

_get paired with him on a project or something… do it for us jaem_

**Jaeminnie (─‿‿─)♡**

_we’re in luck_

_there’s a project being assigned today i’ll see what i can do!!!!!!_

_(･ω <)☆_

**Markie (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡**

_godspeed!!!! go get him!!!!_

_♡_

**Jaeminnie (─‿‿─)♡**

♡

Jaemin’s phone was put away in a flash as the bell rang to signal the beginning of the period, and the moment the teacher said to find a partner, Jaemin was out of his desk, skipping to the back of the room and leaning on cute waiter’s desk, million watt smile already fixed across his features.

“Hi,” he said. The boy looked beyond surprised to see Jaemin talking to him, but even as he opened his mouth to say something, Jaemin cut him off. “Want to be partners?”

The boy recovered quickly and stared at Jaemin incredulously, raising one eyebrow. “I don’t think you even know my name,” he said. “Why would you want to be partners with me?”

_My boyfriend and I think you’re pretty,_ Jaemin thought to himself, but managed to hold back. “Both Mark and I noticed you at the diner, and we want to get to know you better,” he said instead, grinning. He leaned forward. “A _lot_ better.”

The underlying meaning didn’t seem to be lost on Cute Waiter Boy. His cheeks flushed red, but he didn’t acknowledge it directly, either, instead just saying, “I’m Donghyuck.”

“I’m Jaemin,” Jaemin said, grinning. 

“I know.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes. 

“Cool,” Jaemin said, beaming, and fell into the empty desk beside him. 

By the end of the period, Jaemin had a new contact in his phone named **_Hyuckie (⁄⁄ >⁄▽⁄<⁄⁄) _**and plans for Donghyuck to come over to his house on Wednesday afternoon to work on the project. 

He left the class with a skip in his step and a happy wave goodbye to Donghyuck. He met with Mark at their lockers, gaze expectant, and Jaemin had to pause for a moment as his heart skipped in his chest, happy at the sight of his boyfriend.

“I got his phone number!” Jaemin said, grinning, and Mark blushed down to his neck. “You’re so red!”

“Sorry, baby,” Mark said, pecking Jaemin on the cheek. “It’s just that he’s… really pretty. You can’t blame me for being flustered.”

God, how right Mark was. Jaemin let out a wistful sigh, remembering how beautiful Donghyuck had looked, his skin glowing in the late afternoon light in the cafe, and how Mark could barely look Donghyuck’s way Saturday. They had a lot of work to do.

“Babe,” Jaemin said, brightening. “How do you feel about a study date Wednesday afternoon?” 

♡

Donghyuck found himself hovering on Na Jaemin’s doorstep Wednesday afternoon, too nervous ring the doorbell. He was encouraged by the knowledge that Jeno lived just one house over. If he were to look out his window and see Donghyuck’s crisis, there was no way he’d ever let it go. Finally, he lifted his hand and knocked.

The door swung open to reveal Na Jaemin, million-watt smile firmly in place. He still wore his school uniform, though the shirt was untucked and the tie was missing. He looked more personable like this, less like the unapproachable popular Na Jaemin Donghyuck knew from school.

“Hey, come on in!” Jaemin ushered Donghyuck inside, a perfect gentleman. Before long they were settled at his kitchen table, Jaemin poring over their chemistry textbook while Donghyuck typed their notes onto their Powerpoint. It was a good system. Jaemin was surprisingly helpful, completely dropping his flirty one-liners to properly help Donghyuck along. Embarrassingly enough, this small consideration made Donghyuck’s heart race more than all the aforementioned flirty one-liners combined.

Jaemin didn’t stop sending dazzling smiles Donghyuck’s way as they worked, which forced Donghyuck to confront the small problem of Jaemin being absolutely drop-dead gorgeous. He told himself it didn’t affect him, but this conviction didn’t exactly stop his heart from running rampant in his chest. 

By that point, Donghyuck was almost sure that Jeno’s insistence this was just a normal thing that Jaemin did _had_ to be false—Jaemin never smiled at anyone else in their class. He always had eyes only for Mark. So why was Donghyuck suddenly special?

He was jerked out of his reverie by a knock on the door. Jaemin beamed and straightened in his chair.“That must be Mark!” 

Donghyuck very nearly avoided choking on air. “That must be _who?”_

“Mark? My boyfriend?” Jaemin sounded genuinely confused, looking concerned. “You met him for the first time when we were on a date…?”

“I know Mark!” Donghyuck waved his hands. “Don’t worry about it, I was caught off guard, that’s all.” Jaemin cast one more concerned look in Donghyuck’s direction before leaving, presumably to let Mark inside. 

The moment he was gone, Donghyuck slumped over on the table. _Dumb idiot, gay panicking in front of Na freaking Jaemin,_ Donghyuck thought to himself. _And over his boyfriend, no less._

He didn’t have long to panic before Jaemin returned with Mark in tow. It seemed Mark hadn’t been informed of the situation either, because he looked surprised to see Donghyuck, cheeks coloring red as he hurriedly looked away.

“Oh, hi, Donghyuck,” he said, voice a lot higher than Donghyuck recalled it being.

“You know my name? Jaemin didn’t.”

“I—” 

“I told him,” Jaemin said, sitting down and waving away Mark, who only turned redder. “Anyway, now that we’re all here and the project is relatively close to being done, let’s cut to the chase. Donghyuck,” Jaemin said, pulling out a chair for Mark as he sat down into his own. He turned to meet Donghyuck’s eyes, deadly serious. “Mark and I want to date you.”

Donghyuck _did_ choke on air that time.

“You _what?”_ He asked, eyes wide. Mark looked just as awkward, the redness now spread to his neck and the tips of his ears, very pointedly looking everywhere but Donghyuck. “But… you’re dating each other?” 

“Yes,” Jaemin said patiently, smile never faltering. “And we want to date you, too. What do you think?”

“I mean, wouldn’t that be kinda weird?” Donghyuck’s gaze darted between Jaemin and Mark. “Mark can’t even look at me, and you flirt with everyone, so forgive me for being a little skeptical.”

Jaemin sat back, a pout on his lips, but Donghyuck’s words didn’t discourage him for long. Barely a moment passed before he brightened up and said, “Well, that’s an easy solution then! Just go on a date with Mark, then a date with me. If you like us both, we can go on a third date all together and then talk more. What do you think?”

Donghyuck blinked, but Jaemin just looked so hopeful, eyes wide and sparkling, that Donghyuck couldn’t bear to say no to him, even though he knew the date with Mark would be a disaster—after all, how can you have a good date if your date can’t even bring himself to look at you? 

Despite his doubts, Donghyuck found himself agreeing to a date with Mark Lee, set up by Mark Lee’s boyfriend. _What kind of life am I living?_

♡

At least Mark Lee was a punctual kind of guy. He picked Donghyuck up for their date on Saturday at twelve o’clock sharp. As Donghyuck slid into the passenger seat of his beat-up corolla, Mark noticed a nervous smile on Donghyuck’s face. Donghyuck himself looked amazing, wearing a collared silk shirt, the top three buttons undone. Mark was oddly touched by the effort, but it was totally unnecessary—he looked stunning regardless of what he wore.

“So, where to?” Donghyuck asked, breaking the slightly awkward silence as he turned to Mark, eyebrow raised. Mark grinned, actually managing to look Donghyuck in the face for longer than a millisecond as he answered. 

“I was thinking a bowling alley date, if you’re not opposed?” 

“I’m not,” Donghyuck said, leaning back in the passenger’s seat as Mark pulled the car away from the curb. “I just hope you’re ready for me to wipe the floor with you.”

Mark raised an eyebrow, eyes fixed on the road though he can imagine Donghyuck’s playful smile in his mind’s eye. “Oh, you bowl?”

“You’ll see,” Donghyuck said. 

Regardless of his confidence, after they arrived at the bowling alley and the game was set up, Donghyuck couldn’t seem to keep his ball from going in the gutter. Mark wasn’t an expert bowler himself, but at least he managed to hit a few pins. 

Eventually, Donghyuck’s pout was too much to take. Mark asked the attendant to put up the little bumpers on either side of the lane to stop Donghyuck’s ball from going in the gutter so often. Despite Mark’s reluctance to talk to the attendant at all, Donghyuck made it all worth it when he smiled shyly, pecking Mark on the cheek in thanks. 

He cleared his throat, stepping away from Mark as though he was on fire, saying, “Now that the game is even, Lee, prepare to be completely obliterated.” Mark grinned, having a hard time taking him seriously when he was blushing just as hard as Mark felt that he was. 

“Sure, Donghyuck,” he said, smiling and leaning back in one of the bowling alleys uncomfortable plastic chairs to watch. Donghyuck narrowed his eyes in determination before turning back to the lane. 

He wound up and released, sending the large ball flying down the lane. It bounced off the new railings more than once, but it turned out that Donghyuck was onto something by using the new walls—he got a strike.

Mark raised an eyebrow, impressed, as Donghyuck turned around, beaming. He was flushed, his skin speckled with multicolored beams of light, the only brightness in the low-lit bowling alley. “Told you I’d wipe the floor with you,” he said smugly.

“Oh yeah?” Mark stood, walking past Donghyuck to grab his own bowling ball. “We’ll see about that.”

Sure enough, Donghyuck beat him in the end. As they walked out of the bowling alley arm in arm, laughing and talking together, Mark really didn’t feel like he’d lost at all. 

♡

“So, Na.”

Jaemin very nearly jumped out of his seat in shock at the sound of Donghyuck’s voice in his ear. He was standing over Jaemin’s desk, smiling. His eyes twinkled. “I can see why you chose to date Mark Lee.”

“Gosh, he’s the best, isn’t he?” Jaemin gushed. Now, _this_ was a subject he approved of. He could talk about Mark all day every day. Donghyuck grinned.

“He kinda is,” Donghyuck conceded, grin softening into a small smile. Jaemin let himself nod along in agreement and daydream about Mark for a moment longer before clearing his throat and focusing. This was about Donghyuck. 

“Well, Mark got his turn, and now it’s mine. Are you free after school?” Donghyuck, previously smiling, turned a pretty shade of pink. “It’s our last class. Got anywhere to be?”

“I—Well, no, I’m not busy,” Donghyuck managed, clearly uncomfortable as kids around the room began to notice what was going on, whispers spreading throughout the classroom asking why _Jaemin_ would ask _another boy_ out when he already had _Mark_. Jaemin could see the insecurity growing in Donghyuck’s eyes, so he tried his best to put a stop to it at once.

“Hey,” Jaemin said softly, reaching to hold Donghyuck’s hand in his own. Donghyuck only flushed pinker, refusing to meet Jaemin’s eyes. “I’m really excited for our date. I’ll see you after school by your locker?” 

Donghyuck bit his lips, gaze darting around the room, but Jaemin didn’t dare to look away or loosen his grip on Donghyuck’s hand for even a moment. His heart was in his throat, but finally, _finally_ , Donghyuck met his gaze shyly and nodded. 

♡

The roller skating rink was within walking distance of the school. According to Jaemin, that was exactly why he chose it. 

It was starting to get a little colder out, soft flakes of snow drifting down to rest on the shoulders on Jaemin’s coat and in his hair. Donghyuck only found him more adorable as he scrunched up his nose the the feeling of the cold snowflakes on his skin, his cheeks, nose, and the tips of his ears red with the cold. Donghyuck couldn’t remember quite when it happened, but by the time they reached their destination, they were holding hands, some excuse about body heat and the cold of the afternoon on both of their tongues.

They stumbled through the door of the roller skating rink. To Donghyuck’s delight, it was mostly empty, save a few parents and their small children. _Good,_ he thought. _Fewer people to watch me fall._

Jaemin skipped ahead of him to the front desk. He chattedanimatedly with Renjun, who had clearly just arrived for his shift, as he rented skates.

Renjun and Donghyuck had made friends at the diner, before Renjun had ditched them for the roller skating rink. According to Renjun, this was only because the roller skating rink paid a little better. He had to interact with people a little bit less as well, so it suited him. While that might be true, Donghyuck missed him. If nothing else, Renjun’s absence led to Jeno sighing wistfully a lot more, and a pining Jeno was just no fun to deal with.

“Oh, hey Donghyuck,” Renjun said, snapping Donghyuck out of his reverie. Jaemin’s eyes widened, looking between them. 

“You two know each other?”

“Yeah, he used to work at the diner with me,” Donghyuck said, smiling. He turned to Renjun. “Jeno misses you.”

“What, and not you?” Renjun scoffed. “I see how it is.” He shook his head, handing two pairs of skates across the counter to Jaemin. “Whatever. Have fun, you guys.”

Donghyuck pulled the skates onto his feet. He tied the laces tightly before standing, already wobbly and unused to the extra height the skates gave him. Jaemin just smiled and placed a hand on his arm to steady him, guiding him onto the wooden floor of the rink. 

“Roller skating is easy,” Jaemin said, smiling as he skated literal circles around Donghyuck, who was inching forward slowly, one hand out and ready to catch onto the wall, should he stumble. 

“Doesn’t seem easy,” Donghyuck said through gritted teeth. Jaemin slowed down to skate alongside Donghyuck. 

“You’re making it harder for yourself, Hyuckie,” Jaemin said. Donghyuck was momentarily distracted by the brightness of his smile and the newfound nickname before Jaemin continued “You have to trust yourself.”

Donghyuck shot him a look, legs wobbling. Jaemin shook his head, laughing a bit. “Okay, maybe that’s a bit of a tall order for now!” He sobered up. “If you can’t trust yourself yet, trust me. I promise I won’t let you fall.” 

Donghyuck looked deep into Jaemin’s eyes, but he only saw sincerity there. Jaemin hovered beside him, seemingly ready to catch him if he stumbled. With that in mind, he reached out, took ahold of Jaemin’s hand, and slowly, ever so slowly, moved away from the wall.

Jaemin was right—it was easier with his hand clutched tight in Jaemin’s, trusting that he wouldn’t fall. Eventually he got the hang of it. After about an hour, he was able to keep up with Jaemin, even if his skating wasn’t as graceful as Jaemin’s. 

He never let go of Jaemin’s hand, though, even after he was probably stable enough to skate on his own. It was worth it, his vision filled by Jaemin’s dazzling smile and his ears filled by the sound of Jaemin’s laughter, loud in the mostly empty rink. 

Before long, the skating session ended. Donghyuck waved goodbye as Jaemin dashed down the street back to school to get his car, leaving Donghyuck alone to walk back home with Renjun. 

They began the trek home in the snow. Donghyuck pulled his scarf up to cover his face against the cold just as Renjun asked, “So, care to explain why you were on a date with Na Jaemin? Like, Mark Lee’s Na Jaemin? Very _not single_ Na Jaemin?”

Donghyuck was just glad he’d pulled his scarf up over his nose. It managed to hide most of the blush as he rolled his eyes. “Well, Mark Lee knows about it. And I went out on a date with him, too.”

Renjun raised his eyebrows at that. “Oh? How was that?”

Donghyuck made an inhuman noise of embarrassment, burying his face deeper into his scarf. “Really good,” he admitted quietly. Renjun grinned, but before he could say anything else Donghyuck groaned, emerging from his scarf. “I don’t know what to do, Injunnie!” 

“I think it’s pretty clear what you have to do,” Renjun said nonchalantly. “Date them?”

“It’s not that simple!”

“It literally is,” Renjun said, exasperated. “Just say, _hey Mark. Hey Jaemin. You’re both cute and I have fun spending time with both of you. Let’s date!”_

“I don’t see you saying anything to Jeno,” Donghyuck huffed, crossing his arms. 

“Donghyuck, Jeno and I have been dating for two months,” Renjun said, unimpressed. Donghyuck dropped his defensive stance in shock. “It really was that simple.”

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me!” Donghyuck said, absolutely aghast. “Why’s Jeno always pining then?”

“He’s not pining, he misses me. I thought it was obvious.” Renjun rolled his eyes, and then narrowed them. “But stop avoiding the subject! You like both Jaemin and Mark, and that’s fine. That’s perfect, actually, because they both agreed to dates despite already dating each other. So just date each other and be happy!”

Well. When he said it like that, it _did_ seem rather simple.

♡

“Okay, so where do I sign to date both of you?” 

Jaemin and Mark looked up from their lunches at the exact same time, twin expressions of surprise on their faces. 

“Are you serious?” Mark breathed, eyes wide. 

Donghyuck raised an eyebrow. “Did I stutter?” 

A smile had been spreading across Jaemin’s face from the moment Donghyuck had spoken. At his admission, the smile became a full on cheshire grin as he sprung up from the table, wrapping his arms around Donghyuck in an impromptu hug. His chin hooked over Donghyuck’s shoulder, arms wrapped around his midsection. Tentatively, Donghyuck hugged back, and a moment later, Mark got up and joined them so they were all just a tangle of happy limbs. 

“Oh, get ready, Lee Donghyuck,” Jaemin said, pulling back to grin. We’re gonna date you _so hard.”_ Mark nodded vehemently beside Jaemin, and Donghyuck could feel the heat rushing into his cheeks again.

“Well,” he said. “Then I’ll see you after school?”

“Yes!” Mark grinned, hooking his arm through Jaemin’s. “Now if you don’t mind, me and one of my boyfriends have to go and plan a date for our other boyfriend.”

“Well, I couldn’t possibly interrupt that,” Donghyuck said, grinning from ear to ear. “The bell’s about to ring, so I’ll get going. See you after school, _boyfriends.”_ He leaned forward, pecking Jaemin’s cheek and then Mark’s before feeling himself flush beet red and turning tail, the sounds of Jaemin and Mark’s cooing following him as he went.

♡

Donghyuck discovered that he liked snuggling between Jaemin and Mark. 

They were at the drive-in movie theatre, sitting in the back of Jaemin’s father’s old beat-up truck with lots and lots of blankets, pillows, and an entire pizza for them to share. They were there for the drive-in theatre’s Christmas movie marathon, and at the moment the audio for _Frosty the Snowman_ played through the car’s radio. Luckily, it hadn’t snowed in a few days, so the only thing Donghyuck had to do to stay warm was to huddle down between his boyfriends, eating pizza and sharing snippets of conversation as they watched the films side by side.

The atmosphere was warm. All of Donghyuck’s worries faded away as he closed his eyes and leaned his head against Jaemin’s shoulder, his hand in Mark’s, all of their feet tangled together. Mark and Jaemin smiled at one another over his head. Donghyuck sighed contentedly. 

Maybe it was a little unconventional. But now that he was here, between Mark and Jaemin, Donghyuck knew that there was nowhere else he’d rather be. 

**Author's Note:**

> helloo i hope you all enjoyed reading!!!
> 
> feel free to leave kudos and comments if you'd like, i'd love to read them!!!! 
> 
> until next time!
> 
> -robin <3


End file.
